His Prey
by MissGail
Summary: A one shot story inspired by the recent Jasam promo.


_This story was inspired by the recent Jasam Promo._

She was being stalked. Hungry blue eyes roamed over her body before locking onto her own brown orbs, the look said it all, he wanted her.

"Come here."

Head falling to the side Sam looked into their cottage. Her husband sat calmly, a wolf like smirk on his face. "You come to me, its a beautiful day, we have no reason to remain inside." Knowingly adding fuel to her predicament she smiled.

"Don't make me come get you Sam." Extending a hand, his husky command made her knees go weak. "Come here."

Shaking her head Sam took a step backwards but stopped as he sat up, firmly planting both feet on the ground. A little voice in Sam's head cautioned her, Jason was not in the mood to play the cat and mouse game they enjoyed.

Nervous she approached him slowly. The man was fine, strong, and confident, what he wanted he took and at this moment Sam knew he was going to take her wither she liked it or not.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she gingerly placed her hand in his and was pulled around to stand in front of him. The look on his face caused her to moan. His eyes flashed and glowed, he looked like a predator who was going in for the kill.

Not taking her eyes off of him she crawled onto his lap, straddling him. Feeling his hands travel up her legs she groaned when they gripped her ass. Whining the sound made Jason growl the sound only stimulated her body more her cunt becoming moist.

Never breaking eye contact she groaned as his hands disappeared beneath the linen white top, quickly removing the bottom of her string bikini. Curling her nails into his shoulder, she arched as two of his fingers slide easily into her tight sex. Licking dry lips she moaned "Please."

"Please what?"

Gasping her body contorted closer to his as those fingers slide in deeper.

"Please what Sam?"

Watching her start to grind into his hand he encouraged her actions by curling the tips of his fingers inside of her forcing another high pitched moan from her.

"Do you hear that doll?" sliding his fingers out only to slowly slide them back inside her "that is the sound of your creamy cunt."

The only sound in the room was of her breathy moans and him stimulating her pussy.

"Feel how slick and wet you are for me?"

His words only added fuel to the fire that was burning in her belly. Rolling her hips into his hands she cried out when he suddenly took his hand away.

Arching at the loss she begged him "Please put them back in."

Digging her nails into his shoulders she looked down at him. Everything about him screamed to the more primal side of her nature, it made her want to submit everything to him.

Lifting the hand that had been between her legs to her lips he pressed the wet digits to her mouth.

"Clean them."

With no hesitation she sucked the fingers into her mouth, tasting her desire for him on them.

Grabbing her neck his fingers coiled around the vulnerable slope directing her to sit on his crotch. "Reach down and spread yourself."

Obeying her fingers spread the puffy wet lips of her cunt. Thrusting his hips upward he rewarded her action by forcing the bulge in his pants into that spread cunt.

"Good girl, now hump it."

Rocking her hips back and forth she dragged her aching cunt against him. "Yess….." back arching, head thrown back she rode his lap.

"Does it feel good Sam?"

Smacking her ass hard the sharp sting caused her pleasure to skyrocket.

Smacking her ass harder he growled. "Answer me girl."

"Yes… yes it does…" breathless she started rocking her hips faster, reaching for that climax, feeling it getting closer and closer.

Gripping her hips he forced her down, grabbing her ass he started to direct her movements roughly dragging her back and forth. Smacking her ass once more he suddenly lifted her off his lap, shifting in his seat he laid her gently onto the floor. "Spread your legs."

Legs splayed Sam had never been so horny. Hips making tiny circles she gazed up at her husband, watching him slowly undress. The muscles in his arms and chest rippled, flexing with each movement he made. She wanted him, needed him. "Jason... please..."

Answering her pleas he sank to the floor between her spread legs. Grabbing the base of his dick he rubbed the huge swollen tip up and down her sticky slit. Without any warning he thrust in stopping only when his balls smacked her ass.

Arching off the ground she whimpered her sex burning from his brutal invasion.

Grabbing both of her wrists Jason restrained her movements, forcing her to take whatever he wanted to give. Grounding his pelvis into hers, hands reached beneath her hips, tilting them higher giving him full access to her.

Sam gasped each time he plunged harder and faster into her body.

Thrusting harder, Sam could stand no more, jerking beneath him her entire body started to shake as her orgasm milked on Jason's dick.

Plunging in one last time Jason's head was thrown back as he came hard, spraying her creamy sex with his cum.

Releasing her arms his hand moved to her face, lovingly stroking it. Pressing a kiss onto her forehead, staring down at her his smirk returned. "Who's your Daddy?" winking his smirk turned in a silly smile.

Giggling she wrapped her arms around him pulling him in close.


End file.
